Wie Gold und Silber
by Antaine the gifted
Summary: Welche Folgen nächtliche Begegnungen haben können; Slash GlorfindelElrohir - COMPLETE!
1. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer:  Mit dieser Fanfiction will ich weder irgendwelche Rechte am Herrn der Ringe oder an den darin vorkommenden Charakteren geltend machen (die liegen immer noch beim Meister J.R.R.Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien, bei New Line Cinema und unzähligen anderen), noch mich finanziell bereichern. Was ich allerdings beabsichtige, ist euch – die Leser – eine Weile zu unterhalten.

Rating:        G

Warnung:    Slash Glorfindel/Elrohir – Wer das nicht möchte, der sollte es nicht lesen!

@ etwaige Tolkien-Puristen:

Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass der "Balrog-Glorfindel" nicht der Glorfindel in Bruchtal ist (denn ich habe bei seinem tragischen Tod durch den Balrog mitgelitten), aber für meine Geschichte hat es in _der_ Form besser gepasst. – Also keine Flames bitte. – DANKE!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Es war noch dunkel, als Glorfindel aus einem unruhigen Schlummer erwachte.

Das blasse Mondlicht spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wie in tiefen Teichen, während er sich anmutig eine Strähne seines langen blonden Haares aus dem Gesicht strich, dem er seinen Namen verdankte.

Er hatte geträumt – einen merkwürdigen Traum... wie so oft in letzter Zeit...

Vielleicht lag es an der ungewöhnlichen Hitze dieses Sommers, die wie eine erstickende Decke über dem Land lag, und die Blätter an den Bäumen verdorren ließ. –Oder an der Düsternis, die aus dem Osten herankroch. – Dem Wiedererstarken des Feindes...

Doch seine Gedanken waren verwirrt.

Ohne sich dessen wirklich bewusst zu sein stand er auf und machte ein paar Schritte, die ihn zu dem rosenbewachsenen Spalier brachten, das seine Räume vor neugierigen Augen bewachte, zugleich jedoch die etwas kühlere Nachtluft ins Zimmer ließ - vorbei an dem jetzt schartigen Schwert, mit dem er einst den Balrog getötet hatte.

Er atmete ein Paar mal tief durch um seine unruhigen Gedanken zu klären und trat dann durch eine verborgene Tür hinaus auf den schmalen Sims, der seine Gemächer mit jenem sorgfältig angelegten Netz kleiner Wege und Brücken verband, das die Elbenstadt wie Adern durchzog, und ihn schließlich durch ein kleines lichtes Wäldchen zur großen Festhalle führen würde.

Er achtete nicht weiter darauf, dass sein Gewand, nachdem er sich im Schlaf hin und her geworfen hatte, in Auflösung begriffen war, ebenso wenig darauf, dass sein Haar ihm lose und unordentlich über den Rücken floss... Es würde ihn ohnehin niemand sehen...

Lange Zeit stand er so still über das Geländer gebeugt und folgte mit den Augen der kahlen gezackten Felswand, die von seinem Standort aus Hunderte Fuß tief abfiel, und von dort aus dem Lauf des Bruinen, der sich zwischen zierlichen Pavillons schlängelte, ehe er in Kaskaden noch weiter in die Tiefe stürzte.

Von hier oben betrachtet wirkte das alles wie Spielzeug... nicht Wirklich... und das beruhigte ihn, zumindest ins solchen Nächten.

Er wollte sich eben umdrehen, um in seine Gemächer zurückzukehren, als er leise Schritte hinter sich hörte.

Elrohir... natürlich! Der blonde Elb hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, die Zwillinge zu unterscheiden. Der Junge musste ihn von unten entdeckt haben.

"Einen guten Abend wünsche ich Euch, mein Fürst!" begann der Junge mit einem Lächeln, das ebenmäßige, weiße Zähne in der Dunkelheit aufblitzen ließ, und trat näher an Glorfindel heran.

"Dein Vater würde es gewiss missbilligen, wenn er erfahren würde, dass du alleine umherschleichst – wie ein Dieb – zu dieser Zeit... _hierher_!" Es kam schärfer, als er beabsichtigt hatte, das erkannte er an der Art, wie sein nächtlicher Besucher in sich zusammenzusacken schien, doch es hielt ihn nicht davon ab, in einer drohenden Geste die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken und sein Gegenüber mit strengen grauen Augen zu mustern.

Elrohirs Lächeln erstarb im selben Augenblick, und er kniff die Augen zusammen als er mit einem gespielt selbstbewussten Heben des Kopfes zischte: "Meinen Vater hat es nicht im Geringsten zu kümmern wo ich meine Nächte verbringe... oder _wie_!"

Eine interessante Bemerkung, fand Glorfindel, besagte es doch, dass dies nicht Elrohirs erster nächtlicher Streifzug durch Bruchtal war. – Dennoch schwang darin auch so viel naiver, jugendlicher Trotz, dass Glorfindel es unweigerlich belustigend fand.

Und nein, er beneidete Elrond nicht unbedingt darum, gleich zwei Söhne in diesem schwierigen Alter zu haben – noch nicht ganz erwachsen... aber sicher auch keine Kinder mehr.

Nein... die beiden hatten sich erstaunlich gut geschlagen bei dem Kampf vor drei Tagen, als ihre kleine Gruppe bei einem Ausritt von einer Bande Orks angegriffen worden war. Und was ihnen an Geschick und Können gefehlt hatte, das hatten sie mit jugendlichem Eifer mehr als ausgeglichen.

Ein Eifer, der nach einigen Momenten des Zögerns auch jetzt wieder in Elrohirs Gesicht trat, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen.

"Außerdem werdet Ihr mich doch sicherlich nicht verraten, nicht wahr?" flüsterte der dunkelhaarige Junge nun verschwörerisch und zugleich so hoffnungsvoll, dass es die gleichmütige Fassade zerstörte, die er mit so offensichtlicher Mühe aufrechterhielt.

Bei diesen Worten machte er erneut einen zögerlichen Schritt auf den blonden Elbenlord zu, so nahe, dass er bloß die Hand auszustrecken brauchte um ihn zu berühren... und dann tat er es. – Versuchte es zumindest, was mehr war, als er in den letzten Monaten gewagt hatte.

Kaum ein paar Millimeter bevor er Glorfindels blasse Haut jedoch tatsächlich berühren konnte, fing dieser ihn mit einer harschen Bewegung ab, wobei er Elrohirs Handgelenk bewusst schmerzhaft umklammerte.

Und obwohl er gehofft hatte, den Jungen damit zu erschrecken, gab dieser nicht den leisesten Schmerzlaut von sich, sondern erwiderte den Blick aus jenen harten grauen Augen bloß mit beinahe ebensolcher Intensität, während er, seine Hand noch immer im grausamen Griff Glorfindels gefangen, den letzten Schritt überwand, der sie beide trennte.

"Und jetzt", fragte Elrohir ihn leise... aber herausfordernd, die Stimme erfüllt von einem Verlangen, einem _Bedürfnis_, das er nicht länger verbergen konnte, "wo Ihr mich gefangen habt... was werdet Ihr jetzt mit mir tun?"

Ja, was würde er jetzt mit ihm tun....

~To Be Continued~


	2. Kapitel 2

Ja, was würde er jetzt mit ihm tun…

Glorfindel konnte die Erregung und das Verlangen in den Augen des jüngeren Elben nur allzu deutlich erkennen – schon alleine darum, weil er es tausend mal zuvor gesehen hatte, in tausend anderen Gesichtern, doch nur wenige waren seiner jemals würdig gewesen...

Elrohirs scheinbare Unerschrockenheit allerdings forderte ihn heraus, obwohl er mit Befriedigung bemerkte, dass der Junge nun doch leicht zu zittern begann, je länger sich ihr Blickkontakt hinzog. –Dabei war er sich gewiss nicht bewusst, dass es gerade jenes Zeichen von Schwäche war, das den Elbenlord umso mehr erregte.

Noch ein paar Augenblicke... dann ließ er Elrohirs Handgelenk los, so unvermittelt, dass sein junger Verehrer für einen Moment fast das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. Doch diese eine Sekunde der Ablenkung genügte Glorfindel, statt seines Handgelenks ein paar von Elrohirs seidigen, dunklen Strähnen zu ergreifen. Und dieses mal gelang es ihm nicht, ob des unerwarteten Schmerzes ein leises Zischen zu unterdrücken.

Kaum einen Herzschlag später verstummte er jedoch, als er spürte, wie Glorfindel in einer federleichten Berührung mit einem Finger den Schwung seiner Lippen nachzog.

Es war, als hätte sein Blut sich in flüssiges Feuer verwandelt, so berauschen war das Gefühl, das ihn plötzlich erfasste, und doch schien sich zugleich ein Klumpen Eis in seinem Magen zu bilden.

Er hatte nie wirklich damit gerechnet, irgend etwas zu erreichen, als er sich entschlossen hatte, hierher zu kommen. Nicht, nachdem er in den letzten Monaten... den letzten _Jahren_... vergeblich versucht hatte, dem stolzen Lord eine Regung abzugewinnen...

Und jetzt stand er hier... _gefangen_...und mit einem Mal gewann dieses Wort, das er noch vor Minuten so leichtfertig hingesagt hatte, eine völlig neue Bedeutung.

So als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen wisperte Glorfindel plötzlich: "Ist es _das_, weshalb du hierher gekommen bist?" und in seiner Stimme schwang eine Mischung aus Verachtung, Belustigung und blanker Erregung... eine Mischung, die reichte um Elrohir das Blut in die Wangen zu treiben, und ihn sich beschämt abwenden zu lassen.

Dies wusste Glorfindel jedoch zu verhindern, indem er seine Finger noch tiefer in die Schimmernden Strähnen krallte, und den jetzt merklich zitternden Elben zwang, den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen.

Eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass er jetzt aufhören sollte. – Dass er sein Opfer sonst womöglich noch verletzen würde... und dieses war schließlich kein geringerer als der Sohn seines Fürsten... seines _Freundes_... aber in einem Aufwallen plötzlichen Ärgers brachte er diese Stimme scharf zum Verstummen. – Es war schließlich nicht so, dass er Elrohir verführt hätte! Und er hatte ihn auch mit keiner Silbe gebeten, zu ihm zu kommen! Also hatte der Junge alles was daraus folgen würde allein sich selbst zuzuschreiben!

Etwas von diesen Gedanken musste sich auf seinem Gesicht widergespiegelt haben, denn Elrohirs Augen weiteten sich vor Furcht, und allmählich begann er sich aus seiner vorherigen Starre zu lösen, und gegen ihn anzukämpfen. – Noch mehr Öl, das er in Glorfindels wachsende Flamme der Erregung goss...

Hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, diese Furcht noch weiter zu schüren, und dem Wissen, dass er etwas tun musste, um zu verhindern, dass sein Opfer vollends in Panik geriet, tat er im ersten Moment nichts, als sich an dem Anblick zu ergötzen... und musste auf den jungen Elben deshalb umso furchterregender wirken.

Schließlich, gerade als diese Furcht in Panik umzuschlagen begann, obsiegte jedoch die Vernunft – zumindest vorläufig.

In einem durchaus ernst gemeinten Versuch, Elrohir zu beruhigen, lockerte er seinen Griff ein wenig.

Er ließ ihn nicht los... das würde er auch nicht tun... aber er ließ ihm ein wenig Spielraum, gerade genug, um ihm die Illusion von Bewegungsfreiheit zurückzugeben. Zugleich legte er ihm einen Arm um die Hüften und zog ihn so in eine innige Umarmung. Und nach einem Moment, in dem er sich erneut versteifte, fügte Elrohir sich schließlich, und schmiegte sich vorsichtig, aber willig an ihn.

Er hatte immer noch Angst, erkannte Glorfindel an dem rasenden Puls, der selbst durch die Schichten aus Stoff zu fühlen war, und doch war jetzt auch dieses Verlangen zurückgekehrt, das er schon früher an ihm bemerkt hatte. Diese Sehnsucht nach etwas, das er wohl nicht einmal genau zu definieren vermochte...

"Sshh..." flüsterte er sacht in Elrohirs Ohr, und atmete tief den Duft des weichen dunklen Haares, "hab keine Furcht vor mir." Dabei ließ er eine Hand in einem zärtlichen, und ebenso besitzergreifenden Streicheln über Elrohirs Körper gleiten, während er mit der anderen, die er immer noch in Elrohirs Haar vergraben hatte, unmerklich den Kopf des Jungen erneut in jene Position dirigierte, die ihn zuvor so geängstigt hatte.

Indessen bedachte er seinen Nacken und sein Kinn mit verspielten kleinen Küssen und Bissen, und genoss den Geruch und Geschmack seiner Haut, während sein Opfer, gefangen in nie gekannten Gefühlen, leise Laute der Verzückung von sich gab. Und als er endlich Elrohirs Lippen fand, und seine Zungenspitze neckend Einlass begehrte, konnte sein williges Opfer nicht lange der Versuchung widerstehen...

~To Be Continued~


	3. Kapitel 3

Es war offensichtlich , dass der Junge nur selten zuvor geküsst hatte, so war es anfangs mehr ein Tasten... verspielte kleine Vorstöße, die Elrohirs Verlangen schüren sollten...

Und dass er damit Erfolg hatte zeigte sich bald darin, dass sein so unschuldiger junger Gefährte den Kuss neugierig und mit wachsendem Hunger zu erwidern begann.

Erst als dies geschah, wagte Glorfindel es, den Kuss zu vertiefen, während er Elrohir noch fester an sich presste.

Sekundenlang verharrten sie so in jener Umarmung bevor sie sich voneinander lösten, und selbst dann behielt Glorfindel die Umarmung bei... das Gesicht wiederum in Elrohirs seidigem Haar vergraben, weil er das triumphierende Lächeln nicht unterdrücken konnte, das seine Lippen umspielte bei dem Gedanken, welche Macht er über den Jüngeren ausüben konnte.

Ja, Elrohir hatte es genossen... doch nur, weil er – Glorfindel – _wollte_, dass er es genoss...

Er lächelte weiter still, als er daran dachte, wie viele, die seiner Schönheit erlegen waren, an seiner Herrschsucht zerbrochen waren. Dabei war er sich bewusst, dass er auch Elronds Sohn zerbrechen konnte... aber er würde es nicht tun... noch nicht...

Als er die Umarmung dann doch ein wenig löste, zumindest so weit, dass er Elrohir erneut in die Augen blicken konnte, hatte er diese Gedanken jedoch tief in sich verborgen.

"Ah, mein junger Liebling,..." sprach er ihn dann an, und seine Augen blitzten vor Belustigung, sodass Elrohir von Neuem errötete, "man könnte meinen, dass das meine Frage beantwortet, nicht wahr?"

Dabei streichelte er, wie um die Wahrheit seiner Worte zu beweisen, wie zuvor über die jetzt feuchten und geröteten Lippen des Jungen.

"Und wie süß du bist..." fuhr er dann fort, ohne in seiner Liebkosung innezuhalten. – Mit leicht schräg geneigtem Kopf, als würde er ein Schmuckstück bewundern. "Süß genug, dass ich mich frage, ob ich noch mehr davon kosten will..."

Bei diesen Worten schien Elrohir, obwohl sie ihn noch tiefer erröten ließen, regelrecht aufzublühen, stellten sie doch die Erfüllung einer so lange gehegten Sehnsucht in Aussicht. - Die Erfüllung all dessen, was er sich so unendlich lange erträumt hatte, in jenen Nächten, in denen er wachgelegen hatte –  stets Glorfindels regloses, perfektes Gesicht vor Augen, umrahmt von langen Tressen seines wundervollen Haares, das die Farbe von blassem Gold besaß...

Sprachlos vor Erstaunen und Glück bestand seine einzige Reaktion deshalb darin, nun seinerseits seinen Kopf an Glorfindels Schulter zu betten.

Einen Moment ließ der Lord ihn tatsächlich gewähren, dann jedoch befreite er sich mit sanfter Gewalt, was Elrohir unsicher zwei Schritte zurückweichen ließ.

"Ich... habe ich etwas... Falsches... getan, mein Lord?... Wenn..." stottere er besorgt ob der unerwarteten Zurückweisung, wurde jedoch sogleich kühl unterbrochen:

"Nein. – Aber jetzt schweig! – Wenn ich will, dass du redest, werde ich es dich wissen lassen, verstanden?"

"Mein Herr?" fragte er verwirrt, Glorfindels ungehaltener Blick ließ ihn allerdings sofort wieder verstummen.

Hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch ihm nahe zu sein und der Unsicherheit, die Glorfindels merkwürdiges Verhalten in ihm weckte, nickte er stattdessen bloß, und wurde dafür von dem Älteren mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln belohnt.

"Jetzt komm wieder her!", befahl der blonde Lord ihm dann, und ohne nachzudenken gehorchte Elrohir.

Wieder in Glorfindels Reichweite griff dieser nun mit beiden Händen in den Ausschnitt seiner blassgrünen Tunika, und bevor Elrohir reagieren konnte zerriss er den Stoff mit einem einzigen Ruck.

"Hmm," murmelte er dann vor sich hin, wobei er das zerfetzte Gewand über Elrohirs Schultern streifte, "das ist schon viel besser so..."

Für ein paar Augenblicke standen die beiden bewegungslos im fahlen Mondlicht, während Glorfindel den Anblick seines jungen Geliebten genoss. – Elrohirs Haut, so samtig und makellos... und Muskeln, die sich leicht, doch deutlich darunter abzeichneten...

Ein Anblick, bei dem die Erregung ihn jäh und heiß überflutete...

Von diesem plötzlichen Verlangen erfasst suchte er hungernd erneut Elrohirs Lippen... und der junge Elb leistete keinen Wiederstand, als Glorfindels Zunge tief in seinen Mund glitt, um ihn ganz zu kosten.

Dieses mal war er nicht sanft, nicht vorsichtig, sondern nahm Elrohirs Mund mit Gewalt und Leidenschaft in Besitz. – Eine Leidenschaft, die bald auch Elrohir mit sich riss, und seine Erregung zu neuer Glut anfachte...

Glorfindels Hände webten jetzt fahrige Muster über den Körper des beinah halbnackten jungen Elben, als er ungestüm an Elrohirs Tunika zerrte, in dem Versuch, ihn vollends davon zu befreien. Dabei riss er das feine Gewebe endgültig in Fetzen, doch nahm keiner der beiden bewusst davon Notiz, war für einen Moment doch alles, was zählte, das Gefühl ihrer heißen Lippen aufeinander...

Dann jedoch war dieser Moment vorbei, und, so schwer es ihm auch fiel, war es auch dieses Mal Glorfindel, der den Kuss schließlich brach.

Er konnte keine Zuschauer gebrauchen bei seinem nächtlichen Stelldichein. – Keins dieser flatterhaften Geschöpfe, die stets dafür sorgten, dass die Gerüchteküche der Stadt nie zur Ruhe kam... Obwohl auch die Gefahr des Entdecktwerdens durchaus ihren Reiz bot, wie er sich widerwillig eingestand.

"Mein süßer Liebling..." wisperte er dann, die Stimme rau vor unterdrückter Erregung, "kannst du es spüren... kannst du spüren, wie sehr ich dich begehre..."

Dabei hielt er Elrohir so eng an sich gepresst, dass dieser durch den dünnen Stoff Glorfindels Härte deutlich fühlen _musste_... Doch antwortete der Jüngere bloß mit einem atemlosen Nicken.

"Dann komm mit... wenn du den Mut hast... wenn du willst, dass ich dir mehr zeige... mehr als das, was deine ungeschickten... _Spielgefährten_... dir zu geben vermögen..."

Dabei wusste Glorfindel, dass gerade sein Spott den jungen Elben dazu herausfordern würde, ihm tatsächlich zu folgen. – Und jenes kurze Aufflackern in Elrohirs zuvor so verschleierten Augen bestätigte ihm, dass er damit Recht behalten sollte – Genau so, wie das unmerkliche Geräusch leiser Schritte hinter ihm, als er sich gespielt gleichgültig von Elrohir wegdrehte und in Richtung seiner Gemächer davon ging.

~To Be Continued~


	4. Kapitel 4

@ Lady-of-Gondor und Seelenspiel:

Danke für die regelmäßigen Reviews! - Sie haben mich dahingehend bestärkt, dass es vielleicht doch nicht _der_ Fehler war die Geschichte zu posten.

Dank auch an alle anderen fürs Lesen und die Zeit, die aufs Review-schreiben verwendet wurde.

Und last but not least, danke auch an meine Beta-Readerin, die mir stets hilfreich zu Seite stand, auch wenn ich nicht immer auf sie gehört habe.

Und jetzt viel Vergnügen mit dem letzten Kapitel...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elrohir betrat das dämmrige Zimmer mit gemischten Gefühlen.

Zum einen verspürte er ein vages Furchtgefühl bei dem Gedanken daran, was Glorfindel wohl mit ihm vorhaben mochte... doch andererseits war das Angebot des blonden Lords einfach unwiderstehlich...

Scheu sah er sich deshalb erst mit großen Augen in dem Raum um... bewunderte die filigrane Architektur, die ihm etwas Leichtes und Schwebendes zu geben schien... die kostbare Möblierung... und ein wahrhaftes Sammelsurium von kleinen verstreuten Gegenständen und Schmuckstücken. - Zweifellos Andenken an ungezählte Jahrhunderte, deren Widerhall er auch hinter den stets kühlen grauen Augen Glorfindels erkennen konnte...

Dann fiel sein Blick auf jenes unverzierte, abgenutzte Schwert, das in einer dunklen Nische achtlos an die Wand gelehnt stand. Und mit einem Schlag wurde er sich überdeutlich bewusst, was für ein gefährlicher Mann Glorfindel tatsächlich war... _er_, der Bezwinger des Balrog!

Einer jener Privilegierten, welche die Verborgene Stadt nicht nur mit eigenen Augen gesehen, sondern sogar dort _gelebt_ hatten. - Mehr noch, ein Mann, der von sich behaupten konnte _Berater_ König Turgons gewesen zu sein... _Jahrhunderte_, bevor sein - Elrohirs - eigener Vater auch nur _geboren_ war.

Und - folgerte er daraus, weil er in jugendlicher Naivität dachte, _er_ würde so fühlen an Glorfindels statt -  wie sehr musste er es nun verabscheuen _hier_ zu leben, in diesem bedeutungslosen Dorf... einem Mann untertan, dessen Macht nicht annähernd an jene heranreichte, die er selbst einst besessen hatte...

"Unheimlich... nicht wahr?", wurde er abrupt in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt, als Glorfindel von hinten besitzergreifend die Arme um ihn legte, und seinen Kopf auf Elrohirs Schulter bettete um seinem Blick zu folgen.

Unheimlich - stimmte er ihm in Gedanken zu, nachdem er sich von dem leichten Schock erholt hatte, den die plötzliche Berührung verursacht hatte - tatsächlich. Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, wie mühelos der blonde Elbenlord ihn offensichtlich zu durchschauen vermochte...

"Stell dir vor...", fuhr Glorfindel dann leise wispernd fort. Die Stimme ein merkwürdiger Singsang, halb belustigt - obwohl zweifellos er selbst der einzige war, der den Grund dafür kannte - und halb erfüllt von jenem namenlosen Entsetzen, das ihn auch damals erfasst haben musste. "...da steht man... nichts ahnend... und sieht sich im nächstem Moment dem fleischgewordenen Albtraum gegenüber..."

Unterdessen hörten seine schlanken Finger nie auf, Elrohirs Brust zu liebkosen.

"Und dabei sprechen sie immer davon, wie _mutig_ es war, sich diesem Dämon zu stellen..." Bei diesen Worten gewann seine Stimme wieder jenen Ausdruck von Verachtung, den er anderen gegenüber häufig an den Tag legte, "...diese unwissenden Narren!... Aber glaub mir... von allen Regungen hatte _Mut_ sicher am wenigsten damit zu tun..."

Dann schwieg auch er für eine Weile. - Gefangen in den schrecklichen Bildern jenes verheerenden Tages, die sich ihm ungebeten aufdrängten... Und als er sich endlich davon befreite geschah dies mühevoll... wie ein Schwimmer, der sich aus den dunklen Tiefen eines bodenlosen Meeres an die Oberfläche kämpfte.

Mit einem spürbaren Zucken riss er sich von seinen Erinnerungen los und kratzte dabei Elrohir mit seinen langen Fingernägeln schmerzhaft über den Rücken um auch ihn aus seiner Betrachtung zu reißen.

Als er ihn das nächste Mal ansprach hatte seine Stimme wieder den Anschein von Gleichmut... Heiterkeit beinah... Obwohl, auf den ersten Blick mochte es nicht auffallen, diese Heiterkeit gerade um eine Winzigkeit zu... _schrill_... war, um gänzlich echt zu sein.

"Aber komm jetzt...", schnurrte er mit einem feinen Lächeln, das seine Augen nie erreichte, während er Elrohir von der dunklen Nische fortzog. "Dies ist weder die Zeit, noch der Ort, um in düsteren Erinnerungen aus längst vergangen Zeiten zu schwelgen... komm!" lockte er ihn nochmals, diesmal nachdrücklicher, als er sich rückwärts von Elrohir entfernte und ihn mit einem spielerischen Lächeln in Richtung des seidenbezogenen Bettes winkte.

Elrohir, insgeheim froh, die düstere Stimmung hinter sich lassen zu können, folgte ihm auch dieses mal ergeben... darauf bedacht, nicht weitere Dämonen aus der Vergangenheit aufzuschrecken, von denen er annahm, dass sie in den schattigen Winkeln dieses Raumes gleich zu Dutzenden lauern mussten...

Um wie viel besser fühlte es sich da gleich an, von seinem Angebeteten erneut in die Arme genommen... von seinen leidenschaftlichen Küssen erneut in jenes Verlagen gehüllt zu werden, das wie eine Sturmflut über ihn hereinzubrechen drohte.

Forscher, als er es noch vor Minuten selbst für möglich gehalten hätte, wagte Elrohir es nun sogar Glorfindels Zärtlichkeiten zu erwidern. Neugierig ließ er seine Hände Glorfindels Körper erkunden... vergrub seine Finger nun seinerseits in der goldenen Flut duftenden Haares... linkisch, wie er selbst wusste, verglichen mit den raffinierten Liebkosungen, mit denen der blonde Elbenlord ihn so freimütig überschüttete.

Ungeduldig und mit bebenden Händen nestelte er an dem Knoten, der die Schärpe um Glorfindels Taille zusammenhielt, wohl wissend, dass dieser ihn für hoffnungslos ungeschickt halten musste, doch schließlich gab das Kleidungsstück den Kampf auf und fiel unbeachtet auf den kühlen Boden. Und als die lange Robe ihm mit leisem Rascheln kaum einen Augenblick später dorthin folgte verschlug es Elrohir den Atem ob der Schönheit, die darunter verborgen gewesen war.

Glorfindel indes sonnte sich in der Wirkung, die er auf den Jüngeren hatte. - Er konnte es immer wieder genießen... diesen Ausdruck von Ehrfurcht, von _Anbetung_ in den Augen jener, denen er die Gunst erwies, sie in sein Bett zu nehmen.

So gönnte er es dem Jüngeren, ihn einen Moment sprachlos zu bewundern, bevor er Elrohir sanft, doch unmissverständlich auf die Knie drückte.

Dass er auch dies selten zuvor getan hatte - wenn überhaupt schon je, dachte Glorfindel mit einem Schmunzeln - konnte man leicht an dem erschrockenen Blick erkennen, mit dem der junge Elb ihn bedachte, doch unter Glorfindels ermutigendem Lächeln schmolz sein Widerstand rasch dahin, sodass er nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns gehorsam die Lippen öffnete.

Mit geschlossenen Augen, die Hände, zu Klauen geformt, in Elrohirs Haar gekrallt, schwelgte er in der Lust, die sein junger Geliebter ihm mit dem Mund bereitete... und dachte dabei zurück an eine Zeit, als ihm dieser Dienst von mächtigeren Männern erbracht worden war... Ja. Selbst Feanors Söhne waren vor seiner Schönheit nicht gefeit gewesen... und mehr als einer von ihnen hatte sich auf Knien vor ihm wiedergefunden.

Bei dieser süßen Erinnerung drohte die Lust ihn zu überfluten und er entzog sich Elrohir rasch. In der gleichen Bewegung zog er seinen jungen Geliebten energisch wieder hoch und versiegelte ihm den Mund mit einem weiteren Kuss. Denn er liebte es, sich selbst von den Lippen eines Anderen zu schmecken.

Währenddessen befreite er Elrohir mit geschickten Fingern von seinen übrigen Kleidern und drückte ihn dann, eine Hand stützend in seinem Rücken, auf die glatten, kühlen Seidenlaken seines Bettes.

Er selbst verharrte über ihm... Elrohirs Handgelenke mit der Kraft eines erfahrenen Kriegers auf der Höhe seines Kopfes gefangen haltend.

So wie er nun aus schmalen Augen auf sein wehrloses Opfer hinabstarrte, hatte er etwas Raubtierhaftes an sich, etwas Ungezügeltes, das Elrohir in dem sonst so beherrschten, distanzierten Lord nie vermutet hätte. Ein Eindruck, der von den zerrauften Strähnen seines goldenen Haares verstärkt wurde, die zu beiden Seiten seines schmalen Gesichtes herabhingen und Elrohirs nackte Brust reizten.

Einem Raubtier glich er auch, als er unvermittelt begann, mit der Zungenspitze über Elrohirs Haut zu lecken. Er begann dabei an jener empfindlichen Stelle des Halses, direkt unter dem Ohr, und entlockte seinem Opfer damit ein hilfloses Stöhnen... das in den nächsten Minuten nicht allein bleiben sollte, als er sich langsam und genüsslich seinen Weg nach unten bahnte.

Dass er dabei seinen Griff um Elrohirs Handgelenke aufgeben musste war nicht weiter von Bedeutung, denn sein junger Geliebter hatte seine Hände so fest in die Laken verkrallt, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten, und schien so angespannt, dass er sich keinen Millimeter hätte rühren können.

Schließlich ließ Glorfindel sich dazu herab, und nahm Elrohirs pulsierenden Schaft nun seinerseits in den Mund. - Als der junge Elb jedoch versuchte Einfluss darauf zu nehmen verweigerte er sich ihm wieder.

Dies war _sein_ Haus! Und _Glorfindel_ würde bestimmen, wann sein Opfer die Erfüllung erlangte...

Leicht verärgert über Elrohirs Forschheit, kehrte er also, ohne auf dessen schwachen Proteste zu achten, auf dem selben Weg zurück nach oben, wo er Elrohir damit überrumpelte, dass er ihn in einer ungestümen Bewegung auf den Bauch rollte.

Dem Impuls des Jungen, sich sofort wieder zurückzudrehen begegnete er, indem er ihn in die Schulter biss... kräftig genug, dass sich die Abdrücke seiner Zähne deutlich auf der blassen Haut abzeichneten. Dann legte er sich über ihn, und zwang ihn so allein mit seinem Gewicht schon, still zu liegen.

"Shhh..." flüsterte er beruhigend und spürte, wie Elrohir sich dennoch schwach unter ihm wand. Damit erreichte sein dunkelhaariges Opfer jedoch nur, sich in eine Stellung zu manövrieren, die Glorfindel sein Vorhaben noch zusätzlich erleichtern würde. "Ganz ruhig, mein Liebling... vertrau mir..."

Bei diesen Worten presste er sachte zwei Finger an Elrohirs Lippen, die der junge Elb nach einer Sekunde in seinen Mund eindringen ließ, während er sich, von Glorfindels Worten beschwichtigt, tatsächlich entspannte.

"Ich weiß, was du brauchst, mein Liebling...", fuhr er dann einschmeichelnd fort, während er sich erst behutsam an ihm rieb und ihn dann vorsichtig mit jenen beiden Fingern vorbereitete, die noch feucht waren von der Liebkosung in Elrohirs Mund.

Lange konnte Glorfindel jedoch der Versuchung nicht mehr widerstehen, sich in jener engen Hitze zu begraben, die Elrohirs offensichtliche Jungfräulichkeit ihm versprach.

Dennoch, obwohl es ihn den letzten Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung kostete, drang er langsam und zärtlich in ihn ein und gab ihm Zeit, sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, ganz ausgefüllt zu sein, während er ihm weiter beruhigende, zärtliche Sinnlosigkeiten ins Ohr flüsterte.

Dann endlich, als er die Reglosigkeit nicht länger ertragen konnte, wisperte er leidenschaftlich: "Ich werde dich jetzt nehmen, mein Liebling. - Ist es das, was du möchtest?"

Und dieses mal war offensichtlich, dass er eine Antwort verlangte.

Berauscht von einem Gefühl, das er bisher nicht gekannt hatte, und zugleich hoffnungsvoll, das Glorfindel dieses glühende Verlangen in ihm löschen konnte, nickte Elrohir, nur um den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später Glorfindels Krallen in seinem Nacken zu spüren, als der Lord ihn heiser und mit zuvor nicht dagewesener Intensität drängte: "Dann sag es! Sag es! - Ich will es hören!"

Und schließlich brachte er mit erstickter Stimme mühsam hervor, "Ja! - Ja, ich möchte es! - Bitte!"

Erst dann ließ Glorfindel seiner Lust freien Lauf, als er erst vorsichtig, doch als er sah, dass Elrohir das gleiche Bedürfnis verspürte wie er, immer heftiger in seinen Geliebten stieß.

Und dann standen sie beide in hell lodernden Flammen, als Glorfindel sich mit einem leisen Aufschrei in Elrohir ergoss, der im selben Augenblick zum Höhepunkt kam.

Ermattet und kraftlos sanken sie auf das zerrüttete Lager, ihr stoßweiser Atem für eine Weile das einzige Geräusch in dem mondhellen Raum.

Doch fanden beide ihre Kraft schnell wieder, und sie sollten sich noch mehrere Male lieben in dieser Nacht.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Als Elrohir am nächsten Morgen erwachte, noch immer in den Armen Glorfindels, stand die Sonne schon hoch über dem Tal und sandte ihre klaren Strahlen selbst durch das schier undurchdringliche Gewirr der Kletterrosen vor Glorfindels Zimmer.

Die Vögel sangen in den Ästen und von weit unten hörte man die Geräusche der erwachenden Stadt.

Und er lag hier, und im Nachhinein kam ihm alles vor wie ein Traum, doch es war kein Traum gewesen...

Ein Weilchen durfte er sich das Vergnügen gönnen, Glorfindel beim Schlafen zu beobachten. - Seltsam, seine Augen wirkten weniger kühl wenn er schlief, und weniger gehetzt... als könne er dort eine Ruhe finden, die ihm im Wachen verwehrt bleiben sollte.

Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit erwachte der Elbenlord ebenfalls. - Und stand auf, ohne Elrohir auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Dieser beobachtete ihn, auf dem Bett kauernd, das Laken bis zum Kinn hochgezogen, wie er beiläufig die Robe vom Boden auflas, die letzte Nacht so unbeachtet dort gelandet war, und sie sich nachlässig überstreifte. Dann goss er aus einem Krug Wasser in eine nahegelegene Waschschüssel und schöpfte sich eine Hand voll davon ins Gesicht.

Erst dann wandte er sich zu Elrohir um, und bedachte ihn mit einem abschätzigen Blick, bevor er ihn mit ausdrucksloser Stimme aufforderte: "Du solltest jetzt besser gehen."

Verletzt von dem kühlen Ton brach es aus Elrohir heraus: "Aber... _ich liebe Euch_!", denn das war es, was er schon seit Jahren für den unnahbaren Berater seines Vaters empfand. - Glorfindel vernichtete all seine Hoffnungen jedoch im nächsten Moment, als er auf diese Offenbarung nicht anders reagierte als mit einem verächtlichen Lachen und den abfälligen Worten: "_Liebe_?! - Das, was letzte Nacht geschehen ist... das hatte nichts mit _Liebe_ zu tun.! - Und du solltest dir auch nicht einbilden, dass deshalb jetzt irgend ein... obskures... _Band_... zwischen und besteht. - Denn dergleichen gehört ins Reich der... _Mythen_ und... _Legenden_. Und ansonsten solltest du, wie ich schon sagte, jetzt besser gehen."

Jedes seiner Worte traf Elrohir wie ein glühender Nagel, der ihm ins Herz gerammt wurde - mit doppelter Wucht ob des gehässigen Tones in dem Glorfindel - sein geliebter Glorfindel - sie geäußert hatte. Und mit grausamer Endgültigkeit stürzte das Kartenhaus ein, das er sich all die Jahre über in seinen Träumen aufgebaut - und dem er sich letzte Nacht so nah geglaubt - hatte.

Ihm graute davor, in seines Vaters Hallen zurückzukehren. - Halbnackt, oder mit der zerrissenen Tunika, es war egal. - Man würde so und so sehen, wie er die Nacht verbracht hatte. - Nur nicht, mit wem...

Doch als er in Glorfindels kalte graue Augen sah, wusste er, dass dies ihrer beider Geheimnis bleiben würde... und akzeptierte es stumm. - Mit dieser Schande musste er alleine leben.

Schließlich hatte der Lord ihn gewarnt...

~End~


End file.
